


Meet me there

by AquaFlowerBee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, s07e01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaFlowerBee/pseuds/AquaFlowerBee
Summary: What I wish happened during their scene in S08E01.





	Meet me there

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely person who gave me this prompt <3 I kind of went on a different way that I wanted I hope that’s ok? xx

“You good?” Carol asked Daryl as he leaned against his bike 

He nodded his head, Carol didn’t move from standing in front of him, she knew him well enough to know he was full of shit 

Daryl looked away from Carol's crystal blue eyes “No” he rasped 

“What’s wrong?” Carol asked as she looked behind Daryl at Morgan and Tara who were waiting for her at the car 

“I’m… worried” 

“We all are Daryl” 

“I’m worried for you” He said as a light blush tinted his dirty cheeks

Carol looked into his ocean blue eyes “don’t worry about me, make sure you stay safe ok?” 

She stepped closer to him and wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him in for a hug “we will meet at the house after this ok, the house that Ezekiel gave me, when this is all over I’ll be waiting there for you” she whispered in his ear before pulling away and gave him a confidant smile

But before she could walk away Daryl grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him, he pressed his lips softly against hers for a small chaste kiss 

When he pulled away his cheeks were bright red, Carol smiled at him sweetly and leaned in to kiss him again 

“Come on lovebirds you can make out after we win the war” Tara yelled at them causing them to break apart quickly 

“I’ll see you at the house” Daryl said in his usual gruff tone 

Carol nodded “see you there”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :):) I could’ve gone on and on and made it a long fic but I’ve never done one under 500 words.  
> HMU on Twitter and tumblr.


End file.
